The Legend of Zelda: Twilight's Hour
by Perfect Psionic Soldier
Summary: The epic tale of a hero from legend and his quest to save Hyrule from the greatest of all evils.


Legend of Zelda: Twilight's Hour

The Super HD Remix Adventure Edition!

* * *

><p>2002:<p>

Link was changed to fight the growing Evil with Darkness.

No longer is he the chosen champion of the eternal Light,

But of the endless Shadow.

2014:

The epic tale of a hero from legend and his quest to save Hyrule from the greatest of all evils.

* * *

><p>Written By: Perfect Psionic Soldier[Re-Re-Edited Version]<p>

Edited by: -FernoTheMagicalFern [2003]

-PochePoke [2003]

-Perfect Psionic Soldier [2014]

*Note: This Fan Fiction is loosely based on the N64 game- Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the old TV series, Comic series and the super cool Manga Series. Since there is a mixture, some things may not make sense or have been dramatically changed. Other than that, enjoy ^_^

*Side Note [2002]: This is my first real Fan Fiction and I'm uh, real nervous, so please don't judge this story too harshly ^_^

*Side Note [2014]: This is the super revamped edition. Expect massive changes from the original. Settle in and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any other Nintendo characters; I just own my friends and Characters that I, myself, have created.

* * *

><p>Story Info<p>

Legend of Zelda TV Series [1989]

Episode 3: The White Knight

Quick Recap:

While Link and Princess Zelda are in an unnamed village of Hyrule, Tinsuits rise from the Underworld and begin to attack the young hero and the princess. Although Link and Zelda are successful in defeating several Tinsuits, one of them calls an Octorok from the Underworld and grabs the now-swordless Link since Zelda has run out of ammunition for her crossbow.

Suddenly, a man known as Prince Facade appears just in time to help Link and Zelda defeat the Octorok with a quick hit from his crossbow, sweeping Zelda off her feet. Link, used to being the hero, doesn't like being outdone by this handsome stranger, and quickly becomes jealous. Meanwhile, Zelda is enchanted by Facade and forgets all about Link, leaving him to walk back to North Castle while she and the prince go by horse.

When they arrive back at the castle, King Harkinian and Zelda are fascinated by Facade and his tales of heroism, with the princess not caring about Link anymore. Link, feeling left out, decides to try and match Facade, and attempts to dress more like him.

What he fails to realize, despite Spryte's warnings, is that the outfit he has chosen looks completely ridiculous. When Link makes his appearance in front of Zelda and the King, he embarrasses himself further by tripping over.

They burst out laughing, causing Link to storm out, feeling angry and humiliated. Thinking that Prince Facade can protect the Triforce of Wisdom for Zelda, he decides to leave the castle.

Ganondorf, having learned that Prince Facade has arrived in Hyrule, knows that the Prince has a fatal flaw - his vanity - and decides to take advantage of this in his latest bid to steal the Triforce of Wisdom.

When Link leaves the castle, Ganondorf summons several enemies from the Evil Jar to cause chaos in the castle. Tektites arrive and attack Facade while Moblins throw Zelda out the window, where a Zola readily catches her.

Zola carries Zelda out of the castle, with Facade in pursuit, but when the Zola jumps into the water, Facade hesitates on the bank, not wanting to get his clothes wet and muddy. Zelda screams at him to save her, but he refuses.

However, all is not lost as Link was still in earshot of Zelda's screams. He mutters that Zelda is not worth saving, but he'll do it anyway, and hurries to save the princess. He defeats the Zola with three Sword Beams and rescues Zelda.

Prince Facade quickly tries to make up with the angry Zelda, but she has none of it, and makes him fall into the mud. The episode ends with Link and Zelda walking back towards the castle with the young hero once again trying to get the princess to kiss him.

Yet not all fates share the same destiny.

This is how our story begins...

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Link absently noticed the princess land on the ground beside prince Facade. She seemed fine but his main attention was focused on the monster before him. A hostile, male zola.

Zolas were a naturally tough creature as it could swim down to very deep depths and were physically very powerful. Fighting one in the river was always a challenge during even the best of days.

The zola demanded his attention as it began to move towards him and, more importantly, towards the princess. The blue coloured creature easily moved through the thick mud and Link made a mental note to buy some enchanted boots. This mud was really hard to move around in.

Link tensed as he began charging up his crissword. Hand to hand was often a disadvantage as the hard scales and dense muscles allowed them to outfight swords and spears. Sword beams and other projectiles were much more effective attack.

The zola, not wanted to be shot at, lunged at the hero. His powerful legs allowed him to leap out of the glue like mud and high into the air. It was apparent that he was going to use his heavy body to crush his opponent.

Link grimaced as he calculated his chances.

Normally one could simply dodge but doing so nearly knee deep in mud was a completely different feat. Dodging was a risky choice as he could become stuck in deeper mud and it also had a good chance of him losing his sword.

No, the only real choice here was to fight.

Link finished powering up his attack and thrust forward his crissword. The gathered energy was released and a sword beam slammed into the zola's chest, momentarily stunning it out of the air.

The heavy beast landed to his left, throwing up splash of mud that momentarily blinded Link as he raised his right arm to cover his eyes. In the brief space of time, as he lowered his arm to see again, a different energy bolt suddenly struck the zola in left eye and killed it instantly.

The monster's lifeless body hit the mud and created another splash as it quickly sank into its grave. The body would soon disappeared at its heavy weight was easily pulled into the knee high muck.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Link looked up and saw Facade slinging his magic crossbow around his shoulder. With that done, the man then promptly assisted the frazzled princess Zelda from the ground. Once she was up, he gave her space to allow her to dust off her pants and gather her bearings.

"Thank the gods that you are safe my Princess," Facade pronounced with a charming smile. Zelda was the princess that had captured his heart. She was as beautiful as she was spirited. Intelligent yet could never be considered haughty. A refined queen among the females of any land.

Princess Zelda smiled and nodded in relief. She was annoyed at being in the monster's mercy when she could normally have simply defended herself. Her magic had failed her and it was troubling.

She needed to console with the Triforce of Wisdom as soon as possible.

Zelda could not help but smile as she stared into Facade's blue eyes. They reminded her of the bright noon and the cloudless skies she so adored. He was brave, handsome and so very cultured.

The months that they had spent together could only be called magical. He had quickly became her good friend and he understood her on a level she had always heard about but never experienced.

They had spent so much time together that rumors were flying about quickly and messily enough that she had overheard many things. Most of it was cute and funny but even she could see that it was becoming an oddity for them not to be seen together. Short of errands and or duties, they spent a lot of time in each other's company.

"Princess, are you alright?" Link asked in concern while he looked her over for injuries. He was very curious on how the monster was able to kidnap her. It wasn't as if she couldn't defend herself, so it raised new questions in his mind.

Zelda blinked at the interruption to her thoughts and turned to her friend. She lightly flushed in embarrassment as she had actually forgotten that he was there.

"How dare you abandon the Princess! Where were you while she was in danger!?" Facade accused as he looked at Link's muddy clothes with distain. Prince Facade then began to gently guide the princess Zelda towards his pristine, white horse, Gower.

"I didn't abandon her! I was rescuing her!"

The prince snorted and continued to walk towards his horse with Zelda, "You, my good sir are mistaken. After all, it was I that delivered the final blow. You need to learn to respect," Facade finished with a contemptuous frown.

The two quickly prepared to leave as Zelda was helped up first before he sat behind her, to both support and comfort the smaller woman. The faster they went away from this foul and muddy lake the better.

Link stared open-mouthed at the prince's words. He was flabbergasted as he tried sorting through some of Facade's words. Though it was true that Facade had struck the final blow, it was lies that he did everything.

"There! Your expression proves it! Be gone!" with that, the prince whistled and Gower responded by trotting forwards. The quick trot quickly built up into a strong gallop. Without a second glance the pair left, leaving a gawking and confused Link behind.

All he could do, while collecting his own thoughts, was watch the white prince and his princess ride off into the distance. His mind even noted how she leaned into the prince as they faded into the distance.

* * *

><p>The moon was beautiful as it cast its moonlight into the castle's courtyard. The starry sky was clear and the night air was akin to a warm blanket. The only sound came from the whispering winds that also carried the voice of two distinct people.<p>

Two people that had met many times under these same moonlit nights.

"I will hear no more of these lies!" Zelda screamed as she twirled around to face Link. Her face was one of rage and shock. The fact that Link would dare insult someone that she cared and trusted was appalling.

She would tolerate no more this. It hurt her that he felt that her judgement was unsound and questionable. It was as if he did not trust her.

"But... but Zelda..." Links stuttered as he tried to explain his thoughts. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was just trying to talk, to explain things.

Zelda quickly cut him off as she continued to yell, "He is ten times more than anything you are or will ever be! I will hear no more of these lies!" the princess screamed in declaration at the top of her lungs.

It was one thing to say that Facade was not telling the whole story, but to call him an outright liar was something that she not allow. Link had been badgering her about it since he had returned to the castle and she had had enough.

Link stood stunned. He had never seen Zelda react this way and it hurt him.

It hurt him deeply.

He always felt that he could be honest with her and this time honesty was working against him. Were they not friends? What had changed so quickly?

He had risked his life countless times for this land and for her. Was all that sacrifice done selflessly so that someone else could show up and get him in trouble? Was his relationship to Zelda less then what he had thought and believed?

"Let me explain!" Link yelled as he once again tried to appeal to her senses, "He IS lying! I didn't abandon you!"

SLAP!

Link flinched in surprise as Zelda slapped him. His eyes widened as time slowed while he automatically moved his hand up to his cheek. Her right handed slap had surprising power behind it.

Her face would become engraved in his memories. Her flashing eyes of blue, her sculpted and flawless face twisted into a menacing demeanor, and that moment of hate that flittered through her entire body pierced his soul.

The slap itself did not hurt, not physically at least. Zelda was wise yes, but strong in arm? No.

"Leave," she hissed to him in scorn and detestation, "I do not wish to see your face ever again." Her words were calm and measured. It hit him louder than anything she had ever screamed out.

He found himself so shocked that he could not even think of a reply. He did not think this could have gotten any worse, and yet it just did.

She had made statements like this before. Yet he could feel the difference. She was not simply venting annoyance and anger. This was hate and rage. She truly did want him gone.

He felt something though. A deep, soundless clunk that reverberated in his heart, his mind and his soul. Something had just changed. A change that could never be undone.

He understood it then, in a flash of clarity.

It was those surreal months that Zelda had spent with Facade. A time that felt like a long dream that he had only just remembered. Where there was once hazy moments, he now understood with crystal clarity.

They were constantly together and that was the first sign. The second was how their time together prevented him from saying more than a few, brief sentences to her.

He simply saw her less and less as she always seemed to be busy. Busy with either the duty of being the royal princess of Hyrule or running specific errands that she could not be sidetracked with.

Only it was always something that could not be sidetracked with by him. Facade on the other hand could simply get her to stop, to slow, and to smile.

She smiled only for him now.

Where there was once a close bond of friendship between them, a rift had formed. It had seemed so small at first, but now as he touched the stinging imprint of her palm that marked his face, the rift had revealed itself to be a chasm.

He had lost her. He had lost her to Facade.

Then Link blinked as a very cold feeling washed over and through him. He suddenly felt so alone in the world. What was this?

The cold realization of the truth was oddly comforting to his stinging cheek. Just moments ago he had lost his way in the world. Now he would longer be a burden to the royal princess of Hyrule.

"If that is what you desire Zelda, then I..." Link said as he struggled to remain calm. He was hurt, but he did allow it to show.

" Go," Zelda whispered as she stared at him. Her face was a frozen portrait of cold anger. She raised her finger and pointed out towards where the castle's front gates stood. His very presence offended her and she wanted him gone before she started to throw magic at him.

Link clenched his jaw as he stiffly bowed to her. This was respect. His last respects. He held the bow for a few seconds before he quickly turned away from the fuming princess.

He hesitated.

He took a moment as he stared down at the worn, stone flooring before raising his gaze. He concentrated on the far doors that would lead him to his room in the western wing.

He had to rememorize his route as he was not sure if he would become lost otherwise. The world seemed so confusing right now. It was the simple things he could think on and think on he did.

It was almost agonizing as he forced himself to take that step. He felt it again, those soundless, loud gears taking another turn. He ignored it though. He was already struggling with the rapid currents of this moment.

His strides were wide, but he could feel the distance stretch as he left behind the fuming princess. Stride, by measured stride, he headed towards his room. It seemed so far away today.

But that did not matter. What did matter was perhaps the most simple yet difficult thing he had to do in years.

He held it in. He held it in as he walked away. He held it in as it was the only thing he could do. It was all he had left.

* * *

><p>Link did not know how he made it here. He stood still as he stared at what was on top of the stairs. What he once considered his stairs.<p>

The door to his room was worn and it was surprisingly nostalgic to see it. It was as if he was already gone and this was some nostalgic dream that he got to see it once again.

He could still hear it, the sounds of people rushing up the stone steps. The yells and screams to request his aid. He could hear the thudding against the wood during the times that this door held steady against assaults by Ganondorf's monsters. There were many memories embedded with this just this door alone.

Though the years had flown by, this door had seen more than its fair share of adventure. It had served him well and Link stood there a moment, giving it a smile as he opened it for what would most likely be the last time.

Once he walked into his room, Link quickly gathered his meagre belongings and stuffed them into his magic bag. Despite the fact that he had lived at the castle for the last many years, he owned surprisingly little in the way of valuables. He only had a few spare changes of clothes, a few small knickknacks and a stash of rupees that he had acquired over the years.

It was kind of sad really. He had toiled away for the kingdom and had very little to show for it.

No... that was not right.

He did not regret it at all. Not even a bit as his time here was full of fun and adventure. He smiled as he realised that, as a matter of fact, he was still on an adventure.

He could hear it still, the fatherly voice of the Great Deku Tree in his ears. 'Stories do not end, Link. Where one journey stops, so does another begin.'

Then as his worldly possessions been secured, he turned towards the Triforce of Wisdom.

It floated on a simple, white pedestal, glowing with a light blue hue that softly filled the room as it always did. This was the object of his stay here, to prevent Ganondorf from acquiring this piece of the triforce and enslaving the world.

Ganondorf was monster and practically a villain of pure evil. A villain that had somehow become less dangerous and more of a terrible nuisance.

Even Ganondorf's attacks had waned recently and the countryside was more peaceful since Facade had shown up. Though Link suspected that it was simply coincidence that the two things happened, he knew many who thought otherwise.

Many embraced Facade as true and magnificent hero.

The man hailed from a long line of kings that established great deeds cemented in ballads. Facade not only had the royal history, but his charismas to woo the general populace was only surpassed by king Harkinian and princess Zelda.

Add in his stories of prowess and heroics and you had the people. People who were gripped with suspense and bated breath for his next great act.

For Link himself, he could now live a life of peace. A life where he simply could stroll the countryside with his friends and generally relax now that things had generally settled down.

Too bad Link was not that type of person.

He loved adventure. It was a deep part of him. From when he was a child to probably when he was old and senile. A story never ends.

Seeing her get married would be something worse. He didn't want to see or feel what that worse is. So it was time to pack up and go. The light sting in his cheek was a wonderful motivator.

He also did not want to get hurt again… not by the princess he so adored. Was it love? True love like the stories he had heard from the Great Deku Tree and the many friends he had seen experience its brilliance?

He did not know, and now he doubt he would ever find out.

"I guess this is goodbye," Link stated sadly, looking fondly at the floating triforce before him.

"Farewell Link. I sense you have many hardships before you. However you must remain strong and vigilant. Do not falter or doubt, lest evil consume your spirit and all shall be lost to us forever…" the gentle, female voice stated with a soft glow that pulsed with each word spoken.

Link frowned at Wisdom's words. That was odd.

The message was very ominous. It was also very vague and if experience had told him anything, it was that such advice would make itself known when it was time.

Giving the Triforce of Wisdom one last warm smile as he shrugged off the worry and would try to keep the words it spoke close to heart. Wisdom knew many things and it had a scary ability to predict future events.

She had always claimed that she was simply recalling information and piecing it together, like a puzzle for her to see what could possibly happen. History tends to repeat itself and seeing the signs would show the path.

Link turned his left hand over and brushed the back of his fingers against the glowing pyramid, a gesture of respect and affection. Despite all that had happened and all the trouble that this object had brought him, it was something he had learnt to cherish.

They had many good talks during the long hours of the night when he was restless and he came to think of it as a friend. A very good and very wise friend that he should have listened to more often.

He turned his head and stared outside and looked into the darkness of the late hour. He guessed he had an hour or two to spare.

Pulling up a chair, Link settled in as he turned to Wisdom once more. This was hopefully not the last time, but a good conversation would be pleasant before he went to bed.

He rambled about questions regarding anything that popped into his mind. Wisdom, while not always a talker, was surprisingly upfront with all his questions. From how the first shields were used, to current day flowers, she answered them all in her cool serene voice.

Then the morning light caught his eye and Link had to blink. Where had the time gone? He didn't feel very tired but it was early yet.

He would go get Epona ready, he decided, then he would go see the king for what may become the last time. Or rather the last time for a long time. He would definitely return one day. He could feel it in his heart.

Link bade Wisdom his farewell and then exited the room.

The room.

He smiled at it one last time as he rested his hand on the worn wood. It was cool to his touch and his fingers lingered as he stared at its natural patterns of rings and unnatural patterns of scars.

He held the touch for a minute before he simply turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the red iron clad doors, Link took in the grandeur that was the portal to the throne room. To either side were soldiers, Timothy and Frank today. They smiled at him and opened the door to admit him.<p>

Link entered too see two people. At the end of the royal carpet, on top of smooth stone sat a gilded throne. On this throne was a portly king and a young fairy princess.

The king, wearing his royal robes and golden crown sat and stared at the youngster who had entered. He glanced out of the clear window on the far wall, overlooking over the city below as the morning light basked them in its glorious sunshine.

"Link..." Spryte whispered as she saw him enter with such a serious expression.

Usually she would rush to him and describe whatever was exciting her at the moment but she felt the weight on his shoulders. It saddened her but at the same time it emboldened her. It was time for her to fly up and say what was in her heart. To get him to understand him and her.

The pair watched as Link steadily made his way to the throne. His even pace barely echoed in the room as he softly walked up to the throne and then kneeled.

While he would usually be pleased, Harkinian instead frowned. The rumors were true then. He softly snorted as the North Castle's network for rumors was still superior then what his own royal guards could procure.

He studied the young man who was now walking towards him. He still recalled it, that day when Zelda was saved by a young boy from the forest that formed the edge of his eastern borders.

Then he was asked to stay by Zelda to let the fairy boy live in the castle and that was the start of everything. Link began to travel around Hyrule, using the castle a hub for his many adventures.

Before Harkinian knew it, Link had become a permanent resident of the castle, protecting the royal family and the triforce of Wisdom. He had proven again and again how pure his heart and soul was.

Link stopped before the two and kneeled. He had spent part of the night and the time on his walk here to think over his words. His desires and what his future could have held.

"Rise my boy. You know that you do not need to kneel outside of official court events," King Harkinian stated as he also rose out of his seat. "I take it that you have decided to leave."

Link rose to his feet in a smooth motion but faltered back a step as the king's words settled in. The man knew. How?

Harkinian gave out a hearty guffaw as he saw Link's reaction. The boy was always ever so amusing. Spryte smiled as she flew over to her beloved hero and settled onto his shoulder. This was not time for her to talk. Not yet.

"I allow people to see what I want them to see. A portly king. A joyful king. A simple king," Harkinian continued as he walked down to the boy who could become finest knight he had ever had in his service.

He had seen many knights in his time. Hyrule was never a place of complete tranquility. Though his father had never faltered in the defense of Hyrule's borders, neither did he have to taste the bitterness of civil war.

It was a tragic thing and he was glad that it was settled before Zelda was born. There was so much pain that the kingdom was now just healed from. He prayed hard, to the goddesses that Zelda would never taste such tragedy in her lifetime or for any of his descendents.

He was not confident that his pleas were heard though. People were people and their nature did not change. History was proof enough of the foolishness that dwelled in all people.

Yet he had also seen great people rise to the occasion.

Heroes that made legends such as Eldin the brave who protected Hyrule when it was beset by civil war. Or Lanayru the wise who help save Kakariko Town and helped construct its great windmill. Faron the fluid for her ability to mediate and helped create the current alliance between Hyrule, the Zoras and the Gorons. Then there was Levias the traveler, who simply explored and did good deeds, big or small, wherever he found himself.

These were all heroes that Harkinian had personally met when he was younger. Their deeds had left the young and impressionable prince with a measure of what a hero was and should be.

When the boy had shown up, Harkinian saw it right away. Link was raw. Enthusiastic, but raw.

A scrawny fairy boy that had appeared out of nowhere. He had earned a bit of time to stay at the castle, then earned it again and again until he was a fixture in the daily life of the castle staff.

Now, however, that boy had grown into a fine young man. He was still rough however. His ego and skills could bear more polish. Yet, he could still see it. The hero like qualities he had seen in his own youth.

It was so close, yet still so far. The fairy boy still had much to learn.

"I am many things, my boy. A fool? Only when I wish for it to be so," The king said as he tilted his chin up towards the far grand window.

Link could only blink as he fell in behind the man he had thought he had known. The king was full of surprises. He followed in silence as he tried to figure out how the king had known. Perhaps the great rumor mill of the castle?

The three stopped before the breathtaking view of the upcoming day. The sunlight was bright and the day was just beginning to warm. Yet the people were already out and about.

From this vantage point, a person could see over the castle and out into the market place beyond. There was also the front gates and the town proper.

"I am the King of Hyrule. I have been its king for many, many years Link. I have learned to relax as we live in a time of relative peace. Or at least it was peaceful until Ganondorf became the twisted monster he is today," king Harkinian explained as he stared over the people he protected and guide. He kept his explanation brief as there was no need to talk about a time that Link did not experience.

"If he ever becomes a major problem again, then I will return to stop him," Link vowed as he stared out the window. The town was lively, as he remembered it. He hoped that it would always remain so.

"That is more then I could ever ask for," Harkinian responded as he shifted his gaze towards the hero before him. "You don't need to worry either, Link. I have not been idle during your stay. As you know we started the royal knight program, and it is just now bearing fruit."

"Yes! We will have new knights to help soon!" Spryte added as she took to the air and hovered in front of Link. She gave him a impish smile as his eyes met hers.

"You helped train them and they have gotten better. Not quite at your level but the more the merrier," Harkinian said with a smile as he gazed back out onto his city. His people.

"Yes, they will become good knights," Link agreed as he stared back out as well. He had been helping the king, to ensure more protection as it seemed he was getting caught up in longer missions that was starting to drag him to the outer edges of the kingdom.

Ganondorf had been stepping up his game. He sometimes used deception, throwing out bait to lure away the hero before striking with hidden forces. Or he had been.

Recently the attacks have reverted back to the old days. Simple monsters and whatnot. Simple affairs that took little effort to resolve. It was strange but he had heard odd ramblings during his missions that Ganondorf had fallen ill. Perhaps this was the result? If so, then Link hope this illness would solve all their problems.

"I will also leave the master sword here as well."

Both Harkinian and Spryte turned to Link in shock.

Link met their disbelief with a wan smile. "It's more important that it remains here, to help guard the triforce."

Link fiddled with the buckle for a few seconds before pulling the sheath away. It was a simple thing. Dull brown leather that was worn down by use and travels.

"Anyone could use it really. It has excellent balance and the sword beam it produces are excellent." Link explained as he held it out and allowed Spryte to slowly grab hold of it with her magic.

The blade though, was as pristine as it ever was. Perhaps unchanged from even the day it was forged. This was the might and magic of the rightfully titled, Master Sword.

"But what will you use?" Spryte asked as she became worried. Link was empowered by the master sword. Without it he would be significantly weaker when he faced Ganondorf or any other big monsters out there.

"I still have my old crissword. It may not match up, but it is definitely better than your normal weapon," Link explained with his wide smirk.

Harkinian smiled at the bravado. True the boy's crissword was much weaker but it was this crissword that helped make the royal knights possible. By analyzing the magic that had helped shape it, they were able to reproduce it, to a degree.

Unlike the mystical Master Sword, forged with forgotten ancient magic and unknown metals, the crissword had a much simpler design. A design that could be copied and recreated.

It was a highly kept secret and it was an advantage that he was going to keep under wraps. The ability to generate better energy beams from either swords or, new expanded, bows was something that would definitely help repel any attack from anyone or anything.

The boy had given so much and, in truth, had never been properly repaid.

"Link."

Link looked up sharply and into the hard eyes of the king. He was serious.

"From this day forth you are, and always will be, the first of Hyrule's Royal Knights. Your courage, your honor and your skills will become the pillar on which all future knights will be measured."

Link swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Prestige, honor. Things he had strived for across these many years, was now being given to him. He kneeled as humbleness took hold. A fairy boy that had become a somebody...

"Rise Link. I think we already touched on this kneeling thing," Harkinian chided softly with a smile. He nodded to Spryte who smiled and she quickly zoomed off towards the throne.

The small fairy quickly used her magic to exchange the sword for a small bag and a even smaller velvet covered box. She looked rather comedic as she hovered in the air, a bag larger then her and a box that resembled a crate at her size.

Link raised an eyebrow as he watched the small fairy zoom back towards them.

"The bag contains a small sum of my appreciation. Should you ever, and I mean this with all seriousness Link. If you ever need more, you must ask. Royal orders my boy," Harkinian explained with a stern, commanding voice while Spryte handed over the bag and box.

"The box contains your medal, Link!" Spryte gushed as he accepted the two items from the air.

Starting with the small box, Link opened the purple fabric covered box to unveil a odd golden medal. It was surprisingly light in his hands but it felt very durable despite being only half the size of his palm. It was also attached to a forest green cloth, allowing one to pin it to a shirt or loop with a necklace.

Taking it out, it shone brilliantly under the day's sun. Link's eyes widened as he realized that it was made entirely out of golden rupees. The small disc in his hands was worth a fortune!

Raising it up and into the light it shone brilliantly under the rays of the sun. Within the medal itself, at the very center, was an etching of the royal crest of Hyrule. The triforce above a ancient bird called a loftwing.

This was the symbol of the goddess Hylia and it was also the adopted crest of the royal Hyrule family since its inception so long ago. Legend states that the royal family was descendents of the chosen champion of the goddess Hylia herself.

"It's beautiful," Link stammered out as he was mesmerized by its craftsmanship. The medal was flawless as Link gently ran his fingers over and around his new possession.

"It is the only one of its kind. From this day forth, all other medals will be more common. Can't make them all out of gold rupees and keep the kingdom afloat!" Harkinian guffawed.

Placing the medal back into its box and into his own magical satchel, Link turned his attention to the small bag in his hand. It was much heavier, and he hoped it was not nearly as extravagant.

Opening the bag immediately proved him wrong.

The king burst out into laughter once more and Spryte's giggling broke him out of his trance.

"Your HIGHNESS!" Link screamed.

"It is what it is. This is rightfully yours, my boy. You have saved the kingdom, the princess and our triforce many times. Yet you have never asked for a reward. This is my token of gratitude."

"Your HIGHNESS!" Link screamed.

"Hahahaha!" Harkinian rebutted. This was great! Better than he had imagined it. He slapped his royal knight on the shoulder while turning him towards the door. "Now I believe it is time for you to leave. The day waits for no man, woman or fairy!"

"Bye Link! Stay safe! You promised to visit and I will hold you to that!" Spryte exclaimed tearfully. Her man had been rather shocked and she hoped to trick him into visiting earlier then intended. She however doubted that he would remember anything after opening the bag.

A broken and shocked Link could only nod with wide eyes as he stiffly closed his new money pouch and walked away.

The doors closed after Link's departure and Harkinian's smile immediately faded. The hundred gold rupees was significant, but the loss of their greatest hero? That was something that could never be weighed in gold.

"It will be all right Spryte. He is strong and will survive, as shall we," the king stated with a saddened sigh and took stock of the fairy princess on his shoulder. He had rarely seen her so sad but he also understood.

Fairy or not, she was still the royal princess of her people and those duties could not so easily be shirked. He knew that she yearned to follow after him. Her love for Link was great, but her devotion to her people was simply deeper.

He looked back out at the kingdom once more. Link was gone but that did not mean he could be weighed down with loss. The royal knights and Facade simply had to pick up the slack. No matter how big or small that slack was.

As sudden as the fairy boy had shown up, sword and shield in hand, so did he suddenly depart. Yet the king knew he would see him again. There was no way Link could ever be killed by something mundane.

They would all meet again, one day.

* * *

><p>Link came to in a shock as Epona nuzzled her head into his chest. He looked around and was surprised to find himself standing before her in the stables. Epona had nearly knocked him over but years of training took hold an he simply steadied himself with a half step back.<p>

How in Hylia's name did he make it here?

"Hey there girl," Link greeted happily and received another, longer nuzzle in reply. Epona was still as affectionate as the day they had met. Taking in the years, she was easily one of his oldest friends.

He quickly fetched a carrot out of a nearby box and fed it to her. The horse happily snatched it out of his hand and munched on it with great satisfaction. She had a definite weakness for carrots, this horse of his.

Taking a bite himself, Link got into the pen and immediately grabbed a brush before feeding her the rest of the carrot.

With brush in hand, he then proceeded to do a very quick brush over her fine hair. He had always felt that the healthy chestnut look suited his rather wild horse. She was serene during idle days but give her a good stretch of land and she was off like a bird. She loved to gallop through the open land as fast as she could.

Not that he ever minded. If anything, he was an awful influence on her. The amount of things they had leapt from was rather staggering. In hindsight some of them may have been a bit... unsafe.

Link's smile widened.

It was a time for a new journey. His excitement was picked up by Epona as well and she became more restless and her tail quickly swished to and fro.

It was lucky that he prepared for the ride ahead as everything was ready. He quickly equipped her with his good saddle full of provisions before leading her out.

Without a single word, Epona knew what was happening. A new adventure! A time where she could freely run was coming up. Link smelled different, excited but without the danger, just like when they were smaller.

She felt his weight on her and she began to rather happily plod towards the gates. They were going on another trip and she would be able to run free on the open plains again. She found herself looking forward to the rushing wind as she thundered ahead, eternally running forward for the sake of simply running.

For now though, she quickly trotted forwards. The place of stone and metal was not a place to run. Link would never allow it and she had a good chance of hurting others.

It was agonizing but she made it to the door. There Link stopped her and talked. She idled as she gazed out to the market beyond. She was excited, yes. Patience though, she just need a bit of patience.

The front gate of the castle was approaching and Link smiled as he saw the two guards on duty. Work in pairs, for safety and fun! A decree by King Harkinian of Hyrule.

Tima and Durk, veterans of gate watching, waved as they recognized their local, and real hero. People could say what they wanted about Facade but they felt he was a bloated court floozy.

"Tima, Durk," Link greeted with a smirk as they waved back with bored expressions. They were like twins at times.

"Link," the two of them greeted in return.

"Heard the rumors?"

"Are they true then?" Tima asked as he and Durk focused on the man in question. Rumors were the life blood of North Castle. It fuelled the maids and enlightened the men.

"Yes," Link confirmed softly as he gazed out onto the marketplace below.

"I am going on a new adventure," Link proclaimed with a small smile as his gaze turn upwards, towards the clear blue skies above. "I am not sure when I will be back, but hold down the castle so I can return one day, okay? And let the rest of the guys know what's going on."

"You got it!" Durk exclaimed as he stood to attention and saluted Link. He respected what Link could and had done. Face death, defeated monsters. Just two of the many things that he rather never experienced.

Tima followed with his own salute. Their metal gauntlets clanged against their metal helmets, making a deep sound. They stood tall and proud as members of the soldiers of Hyrule.

Link gave them a last, parting smile as he nudged Epona to move ahead. The impatient horse made a quick trot out and the hero gave one last wave as he left. He never looked back as the warm sun shone down on them all.

"Don't slack off either! You both will make great candidates for the next set of Royal Knights!" Link exclaimed as he stared into the distance. They would become fine knights one day.

They both hollered back as knew they were not as skilled, or as heroic as Link. Yet Link believed in them. He had told them so repeatedly during their times of training. They were soldiers in the service of not only the King, but of the people as well.

They were the first and last line of defence for the peaceful kingdom. They trained not to fight but to protect, to become the shield of the people. They would strive to make him, the king and themselves proud.

* * *

><p>The Castle Town was in the midst of its morning routine.<p>

People walked the streets, performed the eternal ritual of buying and selling goods, while even more people did their own daily tasks. Castle Town's market was a legend even among distant lands for being the hub upon which all trade turns.

Castle Town was prominent in setting trends for fashion, styles and shapes of goods, value for commodities and rich gossip for the world to taste. It was the largest settlement in Hyrule itself, thus making the market the busiest in several kingdoms.

Some people saw Link and waved their greetings as he rode by. While others simply ignored him as he was seen enough to be considered just another person the streets.

There were some though, some who gasped as they saw him. Some girls gave him subtle glances as their eyes raked over his body. Rumors were truly faster than any arrow or magical spell.

Kids that recognized Epona would occasionally dart under her legs, confident that she would not crush them as they ran by. They horse would snort in annoyance but took extra care in where she stepped.

Link smiled as he took in the sights. The stone walls of the buildings, the loud voices and exotic smells. This was Castle Town, a place he knew better then even North Castle, the place had lived in for the last few years.

Here he could spot Gorons hocking their wares. It was often refined accessories made to catch the eyes or hardy tools to be used in everyday life. Their lifestyle in the mountains enabled them to become fine artisans that worked with metal and fire.

He saw friendly Zoras selling fresh fish, their access to the sea provided them with great schools of healthy sea creatures that were very delicious indeed. They also sold shiny rocks or shells, or corals of varying sizes and color.

Other merchants sold exotic pottery painted in wild colours and or held wild shapes. Some for decoration and some for practical use. Others yet offered tools that were common elsewhere but unknown here. Spoons with a deeper design so once could scoop up more soup or two simple sticks to pick food with. There were many choices everywhere.

Spices were also a hot commodity as the new flavours from foreign lands allowed the locals to have a taste of faraway places. Spices that could burn the tongue, sweetness that flooded the cheeks or such deep bitterness that one could have sworn had turned their mouths inside out.

The sounds of haggling and merchants boasting created a din of sounds that one could only find in a healthy market place. Castle Town had rights to be proud of what and who regularly gathered here. This was a hub were all cultures met and flourished.

Link's eyes grazed through the many buildings that were dotted with stalls from the many venders. It took him a little while before he came to stop before a clean cut wagon.

'Telma's Confectionaries' the sign read in neat, orange lettering.

A young, red headed woman laughed as she was swarmed by small giggling children. Money was handed to her and she in returned gave out small packets of various colours.

Wrapped in wax paper, one could purchase sweets or simple hot foods. Foods such as her famous 'White Pork Potatoes' that were divine. If Link had an addiction besides adventure then this was it.

That soft, seasoned pork layered in buttery, mashed potatoes and contained by a crunchy fried, flour based shell. That moment when you crunched through that mouth watering shell and into the soft and seasoned fluffy insides...

Link immediately leapt off Epona and eagerly waited for his turn to order. He did not have to wait long as he was quickly swept into a huge hug from Telma herself. She was a Garuda through and through as Link felt his ribs creak from her embrace.

"It's good to see you again Link," Telma said as she gathered her friend's order together. She smiled as he paid attention to her most regular customers.

Between her sweets of candy and chocolate, she also served simple fast foods like potatoes and pastries. This was how she made her living and judging by her sales, she lived well.

The children cheered greetings as the local hero paid attention to them. He towered over the lot of them and he couldn't help but smile as he fluffed hair, gave out high fives and laughed at their jokes and stories. Epona was also lavished with attention as the children rarely got to play see a horse this close up.

The children soon moved away to continue their games, refuelled by sweets and food. They would be a menace for a few hours yet. Link almost felt sorry for their parents.

"Tell me straight Link, rumors true?" Telma asked as she watched one of her most favorite customers ravage a small tray of her potatoes. She smiled fondly at him as he began to polish off a second tray.

Link nodded in between bites as he dug halfway through his second tray. These things were great!

Telma set her back against her wagon, and then gave out a huge grin as she rested her hands against the back of her head. She always loved giving out joy through her cooking. It was a passion she had picked up from her own mother when she was just a little child.

"It's true," Link said as he finished up his second tray. He turned his eyes to the horizon and he could not help but smile. It was small, wistful thing.

He had spent so many years here, growing up and doing just one thing. He defended the triforce. No more, no less.

What had happened to the fairy boy that had wanted to travel across all of Hyrule, Holodrum, Koholint, Labrynna, and Termina?

He had touched them yet he had never explored them and instead he settled here, in Hyrule. Was that was he had wanted? Was that his destiny?

It was those thoughts that had clarified as the new dawn had risen with the new day. He was still the fairy boy, just bigger and older now. He had done great things and learned so much.

Sure he had given up most of his cool things. The Master Sword was not the end all of all swords. It was simply one of the most renowned. Perhaps he would go quests for the other blades of legend.

The Golden Sword, the Phantom Sword, the Lokomo Sword, the Sword of the Great Fairy, the Dream Boomerang or the Sacred Bow.

So many weapons of legend.

This would be his new quest. He would need a new gear anyways as he knew that Ganondorf would not be idle. He would recover and his return would be as swift as it would be brutal.

He and the King had predicted all out war. Ganondorf's army could simply become that vast. Hence their need for the Royal Knights.

He would leave Hyrule for now but he would return. Return stronger than before.

"I will be searching for the swords of legend. If I can find the Golden Sword or the Sword of the Great Fairy then I will return," Link stated as he got up from his squat and disposed of his garbage into the convenient bag that Telma had placed inside a small, empty barrel.

"Those are dangerous quests. There is a reason that no one has even found a real clue to their resting places."

Link smiled at his old friend. They had met when he was moving through Termina and she had fed him when he was nearly dying of hunger. Though they had met by chance, their friendship was the stuff of destiny.

He could never forget her.

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out two golden rupees. The small golden crystals shone under the noon sun and Telma's eyes widened. She didn't have the spare change to break them this early yet. She would have to break open her private stash.

"Consider my tab closed, Telma," Link said as he pressed the small gem into his friend's hands. Over the years had accrued an impressive tab with Telma. She was a good friend and she easily overlooked such trivial things like rupees.

Link was many things but he was not stupid.

He knew full well that he could die on his journey and that there was a very good reason that no one had found the Golden Sword in over ten thousand years. Since the time that the Goddess Hylia walked the land herself.

Yet it was real. The documents of the royal family of Hyrule spoke of a hero that wielded it to defeat the creature of darkness. What the creature was, was never elaborated. The documents were old and faded with missing pieces to a very old puzzle.

"Debt free and worry free," Link smirked at Telma. It was her favorite phrase to use whenever he didn't have enough money to cover his bill. Her soft smile and chiding tone was a common element during the last few years here in Hyrule.

"Debt free and worry free," Telma whispered back as she closed the distance and tried her best to squeeze the idiocy from him. He was strong and skilled but he could also be very unlucky.

She saw it in him, the touch of fate. He was marked for great things and it was her duty to assist those who tread the golden path. More importantly, he was her friend, and with it came the desire for his safety.

She tried to convey it all with a last hug.

Link's strained smile was unreadable as his mind began to shut down from the lack of oxygen going into his lungs. Telma held it just long enough to get her initial points along and she was unhappy that she could not convey the full extent of her hug to him.

Telma's soft lips caught his. A kiss.

It was enough to shock Link back to his senses and he blushed as she giggled.

"For luck. Come back soon Link. I promise more potatoes for you next time!" Telma stated with a wink. Link was so cute!

Link stammered out his thanks and fought his blush as he clamored back onto Epona. She was excited and quickly set the pace lest her friend suddenly change his mind.

Telma's smile faded as she watch Link hold on for dear life while Epona shot out into the vast world outside.

Her smile returned as the sun poked out from behind the clouds and its radiance expanded across Castle Town once more. It reminded her of the days when he would return, when she was certain that he had gone to an early grave.

She knew she would see him again. Her experiences with him had taught her one thing and one thing only. Never underestimate the fairy boy. They would meet again. She would bet his tab on it.

Then she had more customers and her thoughts returned to the present.

The day was still new and adventures waited for no one.

* * *

><p>Author's Corner:<p>

Perfect Psionic Soldier's Reworked and Updated Prologue v3.0

Hello to anyone else alive and made it this far down.

This is the incredible, sensational, utterly baffling 3rd rewrite!

I started this story years, and years ago. It was a response to both a growing urge to write and a rather scarring read of another person's story. This story was terrible in idea, execution and conclusion.

I was offended enough to say that I could write my own, and superior, story!

So I did.

Fueled by positive reviews, I tried to continue. Then things went pear shape as life, and lack of foresight, had me writing myself in a corner. A issue that would plague most of my works from my youth.

Yet I never gave up. This story has sat in the back of my mind for over a decade. Almost twelve years.

So what does this mean? It means that I finally have a proper story line, start - middle- end, and I will finally finish this story. So help me Hylia, I will finish this!

What can you expect? Slow updates, I need to do research on past, present and perhaps even future games. This will result in a new story and new experiences as my writing skills have definitely improved since my first chapter all those years ago.

New title, new story, new adventure.

As well, please know that I read each and every one of my reviews. I respond very well to PMs or emails. Please also note that if I do not answer your questions, then they will be addressed in future chapters.

Thanks,

Perfect Psionic Soldier


End file.
